


Confused

by Swordsandthings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: Will got back from the upside down. His visions are getting more and more frequent and he starts wondering about his feelings for his friend.





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically inspired by the final trailer. more notes at the end!

Will was running in the dark and shallow but familiar streets of his hometown. Every time that his shoes stepped on the slippery floor it made a “clack” sound. He was running for his safe place, for his home.  
The demogorgon was going to catch him, this wasn’t going to be like last time when his mother had saved him, this time she was already dead. He knew this because he had just stumbled in her body. It was covered with the weird slyme and the kind of snow was falling slowly into her cold dead members. He wanted to scream, to stop and cry, but he could. He had to keep running, for her, for his brother, for his friends, for this town.  
Will closed his eyes and slowly he started to see light. Mike was next to him shacking his body and telling him to wake up. His head felt woozy,will was so confused with everything that was happening.  
His visions had started getting more frequent and they had started invading his dreams. His grey sweater was soaked in sweat and his eyes kept trying to focus on something— something that would make him feel safe. His hands traveled for the outside of his hot covers and they found a new places with Mike’s. Their eyes locked with each other and slowly will felt better. His friend was there and everything was going to be fine, even if his visions told him otherwise.  
“What are you doing here” wills voice wasn’t hostile when he pronunced the words and slipped his hand away from Mike.  
“Because it’s Sunday and I had nothing to do, I decided to pay you a visit.” Mike’s hands were holding each other as he paused “What were you dreaming about?”  
“The demogorgon was whispering in my head” tears formed in will eyes but he tried to contain them.  
“What was it saying?” Mike leaned closer to his friend.  
“It said that the tessalhidra was coming for us, and it was stronger than ever. I couldn’t do anything and everyone was dying and I I felt so powerless Mike.”  
Mike hugged his friend, trying to calm him down. It was just a dream and nothing else thought Mike, the demorgorgon was dead.  
“It was just a dream” Mike finally spoke.  
“It wasn’t” will was crying real tears and he hid his face in his best friend shoulder.”and I don’t know what it is, I don’t know what the hell it means” his voice was muffled.  
“You know eleven, she would know what to do in this moment. She always knew.” A small nostalgic smile formed in the boy’s face as he pronunced the girls name.  
It had been a year since he had last seen her. Deep down he knew she was alive she couldn’t be dead.  
Mike only hoped that this time if one of his friends was in danger he would be able to help them. He looked down at will and promised to himself that he would help his friend.  
***  
When will arrived at school and parked his bicycle he saw that his friends had already arrived.  
They were chatting with a red headed girl. Dustin had his moth open and Lucas was looking at her with awe Mike had an indeferent look at the conversation.  
Will knew Mike had somewhat bonded with that eleven girl. He didn’t know what was so great about her, but the truth was that he sometimes dreamed of being her. Maybe if he was a girl his friend would look at him in a different way. Will knew that Mike would never look at him the same way he had looked at eleven. He felt bad for thinking this, he was a boy, and he liked being one, but the thing was that he sometimes catched himself looking at Mike the same way a boy would look at a girl.  
Will always tried to shrug these feelings away but since he had been taken to the upside down he felt that every day he was living was a gift, and he had to use that gift wisely. He couldn’t keep ignoring his feelings, one day he would have to tell them, but only when Mike felt the same way for him. And so far Mike only cared about him as best friend, perhaps a brother but nothing else and nothing more.  
When Will got closer to his friends and the girl only Mike saw him, his other two friends were still mesmerized by the girl.  
“Hey” miked greeted him.  
The girl turned around and faced will.  
“Oh, Hi. I’m max.” She said and stretched a hand for will to shake.  
“I’m will” the boy said as he shock he her hand. It was soft llike silk 'and like Mike’s’ he thought.  
The bell for first period rang and the kids shuffled for their respective classes. The classes went by quickly for will, his mind was deezy and he couldn’t focus very well and that made time feel unreal.  
When he was walking the school lawn for his bike he felt that his head was floating. He knew what it meant—he always knew. Everything around him blured and blackened and he felt his body fall the same way he would for his bed, and just like that everything went upside down.  
The familiar “snow” wasn’t falling this time. The school had a big crack from the ceiling to the front door and farway in the middle of the darkness a tall creature with eight legs was coming for his town.  
“It’s coming, the tessalhydra is angry, and hungry for this towns blood” the voice of the demorgorgon or maybe the upside down itself told will. He felt paralysed.  
Meanwhile his body was standing still in front of his school and his mother-that had decide to surprise her child- was shouting his name. His friends all portraied worried looks.  
And just like he went he came back. Will gave a big breath and started coughing. The same goo starter to fill his throat, his mother kept saying his name and his friends were all really close to him.  
Will couldn’t believe this had happened like this. His friends and mother and everyone from school had witnessed. What would happen now? Would his mother take him to the doctor? Would they found out what was wrong with him?  
***  
His mother had gotten an appointment for Wednesday. It was already Tuesday night and will felt scared. He got his intercom and called for one of his friends. Dustin was busy, Lucas wasn’t at home probably because he hadn’t answered and Mike had said he was on his way.  
It had already been three minutes, three minutes that will had spend starring at his wall, thinking what would he say. He had only said his friends that he wanted them to come over. His train of thoughts was interrupted when someone knocked on his window. He smiled for himself and when he opened his window for Mike his stomach gave a little flip. This meant nothing will kept telling himself, I only see him as a friend, nothing more.  
“Is your mother here?”  
“Yes. You know that she won’t leave alone after what happened”  
“my mom doesn’t know I’m out so we need to be quiet, to not drawn your mother’s attention” Mike sat in wills bed and looked around his friend bedroom.  
Will sat next to him and after some minutes of looking into the right words he finally spoke.  
“how..how did you know you were in love in with eleven” will was facing the floor but when he felt his friend shift he looked at him, he was looking back.  
“You are going to think I’m crazy but. It felt. I mean, I never stopped thinking about her, I thought so much it hurt. And I wanted to do everything with her, travel, conquer the world, go to snowball” Mike’s voice died a bit for the end. “but most importantly” the boy continued “now hat she’s gone I also can’t stop thinking about her. I think that’s when you realy know you love someone.”  
Will's heart started beating faster. That was everything he felt, not for a girl, but for his best friend. When he was in the upside down he had thought of his mother and brother of course but he had also thought about his friends, specialy Mike. Mike and his smile and his words and all their minutes spent together.  
“When I was gone did you…”will was interupted by his mother shouting.  
“Will sweetie what are you doing” she was probably walking for his bedroom because there were steps in the hallway.  
Mike jumped and rolled under his friends bed and just like that will was left alone with his thoughts one more time.  
His mother opened the door and he gave na excuse of being drawing and she left him again. Will thought what he had been about to ask Mike and how stupid it had been, he just couldn’t ask stuff like that. But he couldn’t resist.  
When Mike got in the bed again he asked  
“What were you saying?”  
“Im scared for tomorrow. For the doctor”  
“Dont be, I will be with you.” Mike said and picked up will hand, the later boy escaped his friend catch.  
“i…im sorry” will said and rested his head against his taller friends shoulder. 'friends do this’ he thought. “Thank you for being with me.”  
Weeks passed by and the snowball was arriving. Mike and will were playing and drawing in Mike’s basement while their other friends were doing something with Steve.  
The door handle that gave for the outside started moving. Someone from the outside was opening it. Both of the boys opened the door and looked outside.  
A girl with curly hair and a blue jacket was in the outside. Eleven was back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic and I don't think I capted the characters very well, but practice make perfect. So please if you have any tips or think that I should change some stuff etc.. please tell me!  
> And because this is inspired by trailers this is probably going to get very inaccurate when the second season come out, but until then enjoy.


End file.
